


Protective Custody

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Kinktober 2019 Collection [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom Chris Argent, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sub Derek Hale, kink as coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: Derek doesn’t have words for how it makes him feel, having his cock locked up securely in its little metal cage whenever Chris doesn’t have need of it.





	Protective Custody

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 15: Chastity/Cock Cages. BIG thank-you to Bunnywest for cheering this on and helping me out with it, and for the title. Couldn't have done it without you. <3

Derek had been the one to bring it up, right at the beginning, and at first, Chris had said “no”. Hadn’t wanted to have that much control over Derek’s body, his pleasure, had worried about the trouble it might invite in a place like Beacon Hills. But, when Derek’s desire didn’t wane, he finally relented. Agreed they could try.

And Derek, well. Derek doesn’t have words for how it makes him feel, having his cock locked up securely in its little metal cage whenever Chris doesn’t have need of it. It’s a relief, that he _can’t_ make stupid decisions because he was thinking with his dick—because his dick doesn’t belong to him anymore. And it doesn’t belong to anyone else, either. No one else gets to want that from him, and no one else can take it. He’s Chris’s boy, now, his _good boy_, who gets unlocked and sucked off as a reward. Chris’s to protect and punish and cherish.

And there’s just something so viciously good, sharp-edged like fangs in his mouth, about being fucked while he’s still in the cage. About _wanting_ and being denied a single touch to his cock, about being made to come while still soft, about wanting out and asking, begging, and being told _no_. It makes the times Chris does let him out that much sweeter.

Chris likes it too, more than he ever thought he would, and not for the reasons he expected. He likes when he’s got his boy looking up at him with pleading green eyes, whimpering around Chris’s cock as he tries to earn being unlocked, likes the way his born shifter loses control when rewarded with Sir’s mouth on his dick. He likes the way the tension went out of that big, powerful frame the first time he locked the metal cage into place, and the way Derek’s mouth drops open, pupils dilating, every time he sees Chris fiddle with the chain around his neck, because that’s where the key lives. Likes that it’s so much easier for Derek to _want_ when he’s locked in, how he’s never uncertain whether or not Derek desires him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
